


Aibin

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Ichigo Pities Aizen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Ichigo pities Aizen.
Kudos: 1





	Aibin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach. Inspired by chapter 423.

Watching, behold, the fact that Aizen was being enveloped by the seal Urahara placed within him earlier. One couldn't help but watch the look of disbelief on the man's face. Ichigo's mind traveled to the many things that man had done wrong. He thought of all the people the man hurt in order to get the power he now had and now was losing.

There was Tosen who walked down a path of justice, simply to have it twisted by Aizen's silver tongue. He happened to have lost sight of who he really was, forgetting whom he happened to once be. This in the end led to the man's death, leaving his best friend and fukutaicho grieving for the loss.

There was Gin and Rangiku, their bond pushed and puled by Ichimaru's lustful desire to stop Aizen. Kurosaki couldn't understand what made the silver haired man's mind tick, or work the way that it did, causing him to give up so much. However, Matsumoto's weeping was unmistakable.

Ichigo had also seen the look on Toshiro's face when he found out he was really stabbing Hinamori. He saw the pain and rage of not being able to protect family. That feeling was most definitely something that the orange haired teen could relate with.

There was also the fact that Inoue had been kidnapped by this man. He, Aizen, had used Ichigo's classmate to pus forward his war an his own propaganda, tricking both those in the living world as well as soul society, simply to become more powerful.

And what about the Espada? Were the not also tools for the man? Aizen had no qualms about cutting them down once they became useless to him. It seemed as if he never thought highly of them in the first place, as if he expected them to fail.

Yet, Ichigo pitied Aizen. Sure, the man might not deserve the pity levied on him. If Aizen knew what the substitute soul reaper said to Urahara after the fact, he would definitely have been furious. The truth was, the man was that self centered. But that wasn't the word for it.

The pity though, came from the fact that Ichigo looked not at what he did, but at what the man choose to throw away. Ichigo also had the ability to be like that. The difference between the two of them though, was Ichigo choose not to.

So why not have pity?


End file.
